The invention relates to the heating of multiple-use dwelling premises, be they private or for business purposes, offices, or other surfaces to be heated.
As known, the heating of buildings is performed by convection, which requires often bulky and apparent equipment, requiring to be applied on the ground or the walls, which does not always look good.
In the renovation of buildings and/or premises, one has to choose between modifying the entire existing installation with high costs, or keeping it.
It is also known to form installations with an under-floor heating, which has the reputation of having certain disadvantages for the inhabitants. It may create some discomfort for people living on the premises, who may have “heavy” legs for blood circulation reasons. This discomfort is caused by the under-floor heating propagation.
Heating by radiation of the different walls of a room, which provides improved comfort and temperature conditions due to a larger exchange surface, is also known. Existing wall coverings use a hot water circulation within the wall, thus strongly limiting the functionalities thereof.
A technical solution has been described in French patent 2 932 252 for which the Applicant of the present application is a co-applicant.
This document also indicates that the installation of such a wall-type covering is completed by the use of a baseboard arranged at the junction between the room floor and said wall covering. The baseboard has perforations connected to the second layer of said covering to allow natural convection heating mode. One or several perforated bands let the hot air out.
This solution described in the above-mentioned patent is currently being experimented, which experimentation opens up very interesting new perspectives.
However, the use of such a solution may have its limits for the following reasons. It is first necessary for a maintenance monitoring of the radiative heating part to be possible, which would not be possible with a wall covering installed all along the height of the walls of premises. Further, in known fashion, heating conditions often result in a deterioration, a fouling, or dirtying of the walls by the sole natural convection of air, without mentioning degradation due to the actual environment. The cleaning of wall covering remains difficult and renewing such wall coverings too often should hardly be envisaged, because of the high cost thereof.
An installation providing a radiative heating wall such as defined in the preamble of claim 1 is also known from document FR 2 712 074.
An installation defined in patent DE 2 534 140 is also known.
However, the solutions described in these two documents are not satisfactory.
The Applicant has thus chosen the approach of searching for a solution while keeping to the principle of a radiative wall heating, which remains the best compromise for the occupant's comfort.
The Applicant has also taken into account in his approach the constraints of such a capacity of constantly monitoring the heating means, their maintenance, and their location.
The Applicant's approach has also been to limit, in the context of the renovation of buildings and premise, modifications of existing heating circuits and the generated costs.
The Applicant's approach has also been to take into account an improved ability to change the apparent surface of the wall lining, in particular in building renovation.
The provided solution perfectly fulfills all these objects, while managing several constraints, sometimes antagonistic, to obtain a correct operation of the heating wall or wall lining.